Help Me Move This
by Channel D
Summary: Abby asks Tim for help in moving a piece of equipment. Little does he know what's on her devious mind. Oneshot, written for the winner of an NFA NCIS Hangman competition.


**Help Me Move This  
**by Channel D

written for the winner of an NFA NCIS Hangman competition.  
_Rating:_ T  
_Pairing_: Tim & Abby  
_Setting:_ NCIS, any old time

- - - - -

"Okay, Abby, on the count of three, PUSH!" Tim wiped his brow with his hand and glared once more at the cart handle. The large, unidentifiable piece of equipment on the cart was as heavy as a battleship. No wonder the cart refused to move.

"I've already pushed," Abby grumbled, "I'm about pushed out." _This should be going better. Okay, so I haven't seen much of Tim lately; his team's been busy and out in the field a lot. And when I don't see him, I start missing him. And I want to spend time with him. Close to him… _

"Well, you're the one who wanted to get this whatchamacallit out of the ladies' room. I still can't believe you got me _into_ your ladies' room. I can think of lots of reasons why I _shouldn'__t_ be in here. 17 reasons so far, and more are rolling in."

"_Ziva's_ gone into the men's room."

"Ziva has a lot more courage than I do. I admire courage. In some regards. I just don't have any."

"Pish posh. I'm the only person who uses this room, since I'm the only woman working on this level, and I say it's okay for you to be here." _Because I want you nearby._

He sighed and loosened his tie. "Be here to help you move a piece of outdated government equipment that somehow found its way into the ladies' room. I still don't understand that."

"My predecessor was a male. I guess he felt it would be out of the way in here."

"Your predecessor sounds like a lunatic. And you're going to do what with this thing?"

"Declare it abandoned, and salvage it for parts. Which forms do I need to fill out for that, Tim?" she said saucily.

This time he frowned at her. "Form DOD-530, 'Request to Steal Government Property'. Don't mock me, Abby. I expect better from you."

She stopped and hugged him in apology, enjoying his scent on his sports coat; wishing she could curb her tongue; wishing she'd waited until he'd removed that sports coat before she hugged. There was something a trifle sexy about being alone with Tim in the ladies' room. He hugged her back, lightly, and she stifled the squeal of delight she felt.

"Why don't I get Tony and Palmer down here to help? The three of us should be able to move it. Or even carry it." He reached for his phone.

_No!! _"I, uh, think the two of us can do it. Let's try again. Yo-oh heave ho!"

"Yo ho ho," he said, and they pushed and pushed. This time the old cart moved as they felt their spines trying to leave their bodies.

A final push and the cart crashed through the door, and rolled about 20 feet, knocking off a piece of metal as it went; the metal skittering across the floor of Abby's lab. The door swung back closed, with a bang.

"What was that that fell?" asked Tim.

She stared at the door. "Nothing much. Just the latch that opens the door from inside."

"We're stuck in here?"

"Until someone finds us." _Which I hope isn't right away…_

Tim rolled his eyes and took out his cell phone. No dial tone. He took the phone off his ear and stared at the wobbly single bar. "Did this place used to be a bomb shelter? It must be insulated against attacks by Martians. How are we going to get out?!"

"They'll come looking for us, sooner or later."

"Sooner, I hope. Gah!" He'd bumped into something, and recoiled on seeing what it was: a wall-mounted vending machine. At first horrified, he then took interest and bent closer for a better look. "This looks like, uh, useful stuff! If, uh, you're a woman. Which you happen to be. And I'm not."

"What, don't you have vending machines in the men's rooms here?"

"Oh, yeah, but they're different."

"Well, it's not like you guys need the same things women need."

"No, I mean _totally_ different. Ours vend copies of _Playboy_, Gatorade, car wax, socks, TV remote controls, neckties, and there's one on the third floor that has baseball tickets, seasonally."

She glared at him. "You are _so_ making that up." He only smiled.

Again he looked at the vending machine. " 'Chastity belt?' Is this machine really that old, or did you make that label up?"

She grinned, but felt her face going a little pink. _Now, Abby, girl; you wanted him to help you move that thing. Don't get flustered._

"A little warm in here," he said, taking his sports coat off and hanging it on a hook.

_An excuse.__An excuse.__ I need an excuse to hug him! Drat! Where's inspiration when I need it???_

Tim sat down on the tiled floor. "How did we get into this fix? You didn't plan this, did you?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"No! No, of course not! What a thing to say." She sat down beside him.

"Well, good. Because it would be kind of strange. Given our history, I mean. You don't feel that way about me, I know."

_You don't know._

_Come on, excuse, __excuse__…anything!_

- - - - -

An hour passed, spent in light chitchat; apparently pleasant for him, but unfulfilling for her. Then…

"ABBY! ABBY! ARE YOU IN THERE??!!" "ABBY! CALL OUT IF YOU CAN HEAR US!!"

"It's Gibbs!" she whispered. "He must be right on the other side of the door!"

"And Tony's with him," Tim whispered back.

Abby opened her mouth to call out to them, but Tim quickly covered it with his hand. Her eyes widened, and suddenly he was kissing her with all the passion in the world, and she became weak, falling, plummeting into the depths of unbounded joy. And that was how Gibbs and Tony found them, lips in semi-permanent lock, when they opened the door.

"Oh, for the love of…" Gibbs sighed, while Tony looked surprised and amused. At the same moment, Tim and Abby looked up and broke apart.

"Uh, boss, I was just, uh…"

"I don't want to know, McGee. Get back to work. _At your desk, I mean!_ Come on, Di Nozzo." At least Gibbs had the grace to give them a final few moments alone.

Abby's eyes were still shining, not able to accept her good fortune. _I am the luckiest girl on earth!_

"About that," Tim said, getting up. "I, uh…"

She hugged him, then, delighting in the feel of him…even through his shirt. "Don't apologize, Timmy. I loved it!"

He laughed. "I'm glad you caught on. I couldn't let them think I was in here because I was stupid enough to get locked in a bathroom!"

- END -


End file.
